Life Under The Kaleidoscope
by freya kurenai
Summary: ToKo. "The banished prince lay in his coffin of earth, awaiting a virgin's blood in sacrifice... Geez, why couldn't they just find an earthbender and have the earth spit him out instead?"


**A/N:** Wow... HELLO AVATAR WORLD! It's been a while, hasn't it? :D freya k. here, with another ToKo shot! I had some prompts I still hadn't used for my Hetalia-list-oriented-fic, the Prussian Explosion of Awesomeness (_not the real title OTL_), so I decided to hop into the ToKo ship for a spell. Hmmm. This was spur of the moment. But for the heck of it, I dedicate this to _**my dearest BOTMF, Lui**_ (again). College has been less exciting without you beside me~ *sniff* Anyway, yeah. For you. As I did say I'd write for ToKo again. Thank Nickelodeon-based re-runs of Avatar for this. And Prussia. XD

**Warnings: **Heil the awesome **AU** gravy boat (_as you must do in almost all of my fics_). Uhm. The **age difference** which no one really cares about (-- well, she doesn't)? Uhm. **Inspiration alerts **from **DARKER than Black**, **Ludwig Kakumei, Axis Powers Hetalia** and **V for Vendetta**. And my **incapacity to do proper romance/fluff**. I can only do _imitation _fluff, sadly. :

**Disclaimers: **I do not own **Avatar: The Last Air Bender**, **DARKER than Black**, **Ludwig Kakumei, Axis Powers Hetalia** and **V for Vendetta**. (Hmmm... since I dedicated this to Lui, does this mean I don't own this fic as well??)

**Randomnity: **Damn, I'm stuck doing lists! XP Is this a bad thing? ...and has anyone noticed that my naming sense is slowly deteriorating??

X+X+X

.

**Life Under The Kaleidoscope**

.

X+X+X

**Band**

She rants about the assassins (_"Couldn't even aim at you properly, they're probably newbies."_) as she wraps the forest-green sash around the wound on his head, and Prince Zuko can't help but stare.

(_seconds later, he realizes she has done it up in a large, rather pert bow_)

X+X+X

**Completion **

Toph doesn't make him feel redeemed or forgiven, she doesn't justify his actions nor does she pester him about his moral right-&-wrong's.

Instead, she makes him feel as if there is more to his life than the past.

And that was all he needed.

X+X+X

**Black **

She sees everything in black, so maybe that's why she didn't find it too hard to accept the banished ex-prince.

X+X+X

**Sea **

When the Gaang goes to the beach, Toph and Zuko stay inside and flip Pai Sho tiles at each other from their respective forts while the others frolic in the water.

Neither will admit that they did it because they didn't trust the water not to eat them.

X+X+X

**Hello**

"Mommy, how did you and Daddy first meet?"

"Your Daddy burned my feet."

"Your Mommy hit me with rocks. Hard."

"Don't be such a wuss. It's been years, and you still haven't gotten over that?"

"Come to think of it... why was I the only who apologized?"

"Because you were the only one who didn't aim to hurt."

"...I always knew you were a sadist."

"Daddy, what's a sadist?"

"Uhm--"

"A person who fights really well and wins a lot."

"Oh..."

"..."

"I wanna be a sadist!"

X+X+X

**Purgatory **

He asks the girl in the cell next to him, _What do you see?_

She shifts, raises her blind eyes to the ceiling, and answers, _That place where souls go when they can't make up their minds_.

X+X+X

**Blood**

_"The banished prince lay in his coffin of earth, awaiting a virgin's blood in sacrifice..._ Geez, why couldn't they just find an earthbender and have the earth spit him out instead?"

"Because it's dramatic. And earthbenders don't exist in this story!"

"It's a stupid story, then."

"It's a best seller."

"Like I said. It's stupid."

X+X+X

**Moon**

She plays the piano by the light of the moon, by the darkness that surrounded her. Her blindness rendered everything unnecessary.

He watches from the doorway, entranced, and dares not to interrupt her.

X+X+X

**Sand **

When Toph finds Zuko dozing off in the sun, pale and peaceful, inspiration hits her.

When Zuko wakes up, he is surrounded by seven sand-dwarfs and Toph is leaning over him, lips puckered, and Katara is reciting, "And with this kiss of true love, the princess was said to be awakened..."

He didn't even have time to sputter.

X+X+X

**Hair**

Toph grumbles about her hair after she gives up her headband for the sake of first aid, so Zuko offers to do something about it.

She tilts her head, reads that he's not planning anything devious, and agrees.

Zuko fishes in his pocket for the red sash he used to tie his hair with, and tells the young earthbender to turn around. A few moments pass, and Toph's hair is now up in a firm, high ponytail which, because of the surprising length of her hair, ended somewhere near the small of her back.

When the others find them, someone makes an unhelpful comment about their choice of colors, and gets a double knuckle sandwich for his observations.

.

.

.

.

.

fin

.

X+X+X

.

[**NOTES**]

.

.

_**[Band] **_- It's Toph's headband, I just made it green because I'm color blind at the moment. 8D And it's AU! I likey.

.

.

_**[Completion] **_- Toph-love, Zuko. It's Toph-love. XD Bad puns. Yeah.

.

.

_**[Black] **_- Hmmm... does this happen often? You know, the 'blind' people accepting the evil-dudes-turned-good more easily than their team mates? :s Idk, but I played with the idea here. *shrugs*

.

.

_**[Sea]**_ - I adopted the term for the gang, and for this I thank fanon (and Sokka, probably). And do I need to explain why EARTH and FIRE benders don't really like water? XD My views are so WONKED.

.

.

_**[Hello] **_- This is Honlon, my OC from _**'The Law of Attraction' **_(yeah!shamelessSELFplugging!yeah), being adorable and helpful to fans. The definition of a sadist was spur of the moment.

.

.

_**[Purgatory] **_- Interesting. Also, spur of the moment... Actually? This entire fic is. 8D Oh, and envision _**'V for Vendetta' **_for the cells. I just had a mental vision.

.

.

_**[Blood]**_- LOL. Toph's right! Why _doesn't_ that happen? XD AU. Probably, in the real world. Hmm... an Avatar-based vampiric AU + ToKo... *.*

.

.

_**[Moon]**_ -** INSPIRATION ALERT!!DARKER THAN BLACK!!INSPIRATION ALERT**. Yin is one of my favorite characters there, and she's blind too. :D Yes, I ship HeiYin. Another het. :D

.

.

_**[Sand]**_ - Just finished _**Ludwig Kakumei **_last night (again), and I naturally love (wacked)fairytales anyway. I figured Zuko should love(fear) them too.

.

.

_**[Hair] **_- Continued from _[Band]_. Because I remembered 1) _**Hetalia Axis Powers' **__Prussia with Germany's hair _and 2) _**Vocaloid's **__Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku exchanging hair styles/ties_. XD

.

.

**A/N:** Hey... did you guys notice that, when paired together, the prompts somehow make sense? Like, Band-Completion; Black-Sea; Hello-Purgatory(!); Blood-Moon (kewl) and Sand(y)-Hair? XD Yeah, the author is nutsy. What? I have insomnia. Every night. Urgh. Anyway, since you read it, do you think you can stand to review it? :D I know you can...! Do it, so ToKo will rule.


End file.
